


Hear, Feel, Taste, Touch

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, futunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the glee kink meme:  Quinn is a blind girl w/ a g!p. She's still a virgin. One of her friends sends her to get a massage. Her masseuse happens to be Rachel who instantly falls in love with the cute, blonde girl. They continue to meet up for session, slowly building up the sexual tension until Rachel can't take it anymore and let's Quinn have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear, Feel, Taste, Touch

Title: Hear, Feel, Taste, Touch  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Quinn/Rachel  
Rating: NC-17  
Feedback: Comments, PMs, whatever. I'll take it how I can get it.  
Disclaimer: Just playin', don't sue, please?  
Notes: Written for a prompt on the glee kink meme: __ Quinn is a blind girl w/ a g!p. She's still a virgin. One of her friends sends her to get a massage. Her masseuse happens to be Rachel who instantly falls in love with the cute, blonde girl. They continue to meet up for session, slowly building up the sexual tension until Rachel can't take it anymore and let's Quinn have her.

I want hot, fluffly sex between these two. Quinn being completely flustered and her senses deeply heightened. She tells Rachel that she feels beautiful, touching her face and imaging her since she can't see her, making Rachel cry in happiness since she's always felt that she wasn't conventionally pretty.  
.   


  
  


 Quinn could smell Rachel before she even entered the room. Her perfume drifted in from under the door, a scent Quinn had grown accustomed to over her last six sessions with the lovely masseuse. It smelled like jasmine, sandalwood and beauty. Quinn didn't know exactly what Rachel looked like, she couldn't see her or anything for that matter, but she knew the woman was absolutely breathtaking. She knew it from the way Rachel's hands had diligently, softly, perfectly caressed her aching, sore muscles for the past three months. She knew it from the way Rachel had gently guided her through her first session, easing her into the feel of another person touching her, allowing her space when she needed it, and generally being the most sincere person Quinn had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She had been so kind, so amazing, that Quinn couldn't help falling in love with her. Never before had someone touched her bare skin, and the feeling of Rachel doing it made her heart soar. Her friends, naturally, had attempted to discourage her feelings, after all, a masseuse is trained to be gentle and caring and touch people's bodies in a caring way. But Quinn knew, knew in Rachel's tone of voice, knew in her caress that she had found an amazing woman. If only she could tell her how she felt, if only she could grow the confidence to say something. A long suffering sigh left her mouth, and she laid her head back down on the table. Where was Rachel? Usually she was in the room by now... 

Rachel knew Quinn was on the other side of the door, and yet she stood, hand on the knob, unable to move. Three of her co-workers had crossed her path since she had touched this doorknob, each one more confused and generally amused than the last. She wanted to go in, of course she did. She delighted in seeing Quinn, who was truly one of the most gorgeous people she'd ever met. The first time she'd laid eyes on the girl, sitting patiently in her room, perched at the edge of her table, expression open but anxious, she'd fallen a little bit in love. She was unable to believe that this amazing job meant she'd get to touch this creature, this woman of perfection. When she'd coaxed Quinn out of her clothes with a mixture of flattery, humility and good humor, and laid her hands on her bare skin for the first time, a feeling of electricity jolted her so much she stopped dead and stood still for a long moment, staring uncomprehendingly at the most gorgeous soft skin she'd ever touched. Every moment of her life since then, her fingers had craved that skin beneath them. She knew she shouldn't be in love with a client and continue to provide this service. It was unethical, and she prided herself on her ethics. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop. Not when she knew Quinn was sitting on the other side of the door, with her open and anxious expression that would calm as soon as she heard Rachel's voice.

When the door finally opened, Quinn smiled without thought. “Rach?”

“Hello Quinn.” Rachel smiled too, but knew it was for Quinn. Regardless of the fact that Quinn couldn't see her, she could hear that smile in her voice. A long moment passed, both of them smiling into the air at each other.

“Hi.” Quinn finally answered, her voice quiet but warm. She didn't add the “I miss you”, but she thought it.

“How are you, Quinn? Are you feeling well?” Rachel asked, moving towards the girl, resting a hand on her elbow as she moved close.

Quinn smiled, the warmth of Rachel's hand filling her belly, making her heart thump-thump-thump in her chest. “I'm better now.” She supplied. Another long pause filled the air as Quinn realized what she said. Rachel grinned, biting her lip to cover her amusement. Quinn's cheeks heated to the most adorable pink, and Rachel absently ran her fingertips along Quinn's arm. The silence ran long between them, but neither moved.

“Well, let's get you naked, then.” Rachel finally filled the silence, and then much like Quinn before her, she blushed, her cheeks coloring red.

Quinn, for her part, let out a cross of a guffaw and a sound of surprise, but ultimately chuckled. “Awkward, party of two.” Rachel laughed indulgently. “You're right, let's get this show on the road. Can you help me?” Quinn asked, reaching out her arm.

Rachel slid her arm beneath Quinn's allowing the girl to stand. Slowly they moved to the change area, which was really just a privacy screen. Once there, Rachel took Quinn's hand and placed it on the towels in front of her. “You know what to do. Excuse me, I'll just stand a few feet away until you tell me you're ready.”

“Thank you.”

Rachel stepped five feet away, far enough for Quinn to have some modicum of privacy. What was funny was that the screens did very little to hide a person's form, and while Rachel usually turned her back, in Quinn's case, she was decidedly curious. She cursed her lack of professionalism as Quinn's shirt came off, revealing a rather beautiful, shapely chest. If someone could be so beautiful in profile, how did plain Jane Rachel stand a chance with the girl? Rachel tried to turn her eyes away, but as she turned, her peripheral vision caught sight of something she had been sure she wouldn't see. Turning back (feeling decidedly guilty as she did), Rachel peered through the screen at Quinn's form, wondering at the protrusion from between the girl's legs. Surely she would have noticed if Quinn was regularly wearing some kind of attachment, after all, she'd run her hands over Quinn's gluteus maximus, thighs and hips before, and that kind of thing required straps... most of the time. For a moment her mind wandered as she stared at the girl, her mind supplying various accoutrement that didn't require any kind of straps and feeling her whole body blush at the thought. Why would Quinn wear something like that to her massage appointment? Unless she thought she had call to use something like that. Maybe she had feelings for one of the employees here. The receptionist was cute, Rachel supposed. That must have been it. Still, it was rather bold and fairly presumptious for Quinn to wear such a thing into a massage appointment with Rachel. Especially if she intended to use it on someone else. That was downright rude. But how to approach such a conversation?Rachel should not have been looking. She watched Quinn reach out for the towel, and after a try, finding it against the screen, and wrapping it carefully around her waist.

“Rachel? I think I'm ready for you.” Quinn's voice interrupted Rachel's musings.

“Of course you are.” Rachel responded, dipping her arm below Quinn's again, and leading her over to the table. Quinn shimmied onto the table, and laid face down, settling her face into the opening, and moving her hips around until she was comfortable. Rachel watched the proceedings, beginning to realize that it was not the first time she had seen Quinn shift her hips to get comfortable. In fact, it was something Quinn did often: readjusting the way she laid as Rachel worked. “Are you ready for us to begin?” Rachel's voice asked steadily.

“Please.” Quinn breathed out, and after a moment, Rachel's fabulous hands were working over her back, tracing the length of her spine on either side and slowly getting Quinn used to her touch again. What Rachel couldn't know was the explosion of goosebumps along Quinn's flesh was not simply a reaction to being touched, but instead was a reaction to being touched by Rachel. There was something in the movement of the woman's hands that made Quinn feel like putty. Well, ninety nine percent of her felt like putty, the one part of her that she tried so desperately to hide stood rod straight below her abdomen. As Rachel's hands descended to her thighs, she shifted, her penis springing to life instantly.

Inwardly, Quinn sighed. Rachel never failed to arouse “Little Quinn”, and it complicated Quinn's life. Not only had she been born blind, which made her feel incredibly different, but she was also born with a penis. Doubly special, is what her mom had called her, and it wasn't until she was going through puberty that Quinn began to realize that she was doubly challenged. The blind issue was fine. Frankly, she'd learned to deal with it a long time ago, and you can't miss what you never had. But the penis really impeded her social life. She was awkward about how to bring it up, and as a result, no one but her had ever touched it. She had excelled over the years at finding ways to hide it, but Rachel had undid all of those coping mechanisms within the first five minutes they'd met.

As Rachel's hands sunk into the meat of her shoulders, she let out a loud, long groan. Rachel loved the sound instantly, and made moves to get Quinn to repeat it. Rachel's hands were heaven. She was a musician and Quinn her instrument, and she was lucky the master even deemed her worthy of the honor. Her dick continued to swell to arousal, which only led to more squirming. It was quite uncomfortable when it was totally hard, and Quinn was heading there fast. Rachel went particularly deep on a knot in her back, and she let out another moan, this one sounding suspiciously like “Rachel”.

The hands on her back slowed. “Quinn...” Rachel began, a hesitation in her voice. “Would you turn over? I feel something in your shoulders that might be easy to get to from the front.”

Quinn shook her head, signaling a negative response. “I'd really rather not, Rach. I mean...” Quinn racked her brain for a reason, before quietly murmuring, “I'd be so exposed.”

Rachel's heart melted inside of her chest at Quinn's vulnerability. “Quinn, I will take care of you. Don't I always? You don't have to be shy with me. I know you're unbelievably gorgeous already. There's nothing about you or your appearance that will scare me away. Please? I'd consider it a personal favor if you rolled over.”

Quinn sat in silence, contemplating her options. She was positive that she would roll over and Rachel would see. Her dick was hard, hard enough to stand up on its own and try to capture some attention. Rachel seeing her penis was too much to even think about. What if she thought Quinn was a freak and hated her? What if she never wanted to touch Quinn again because of this? Still, Rachel had been so amazing with all of Quinn's foibles from the beginning, and she really did trust the girl. So how could she not turn over? How could she not take that chance to see how Rachel would react? She nodded, and moved to slowly turn over, gathering the blanket in her lap as she moved, to use as cover. She knew she was going to have to let go eventually, but she wanted control of when. Rachel assisted her sitting up, and her eyes traveled over Quinn's face as she sat up, her lovely hazel eyes open and unseeing, and yet, Rachel could see so much in them: Quinn's kindness, her goodness, her genuineness, her need for comfort.

“Rach?” Quinn whispered, one hand still holding the blanket over her crotch, her voice soft, almost embarassed.

“Yes?” Rachel responded, still staring at Quinn's beautiful face, which was now red with a blush.

“May I touch your face?”

“What?” Rachel asked, taken aback by the question.

“May I touch you? I don't actually know what you look like. It would help me see you, if you'd let me.” Quinn answered, feeling her heart swell with hope. “You don't have to, I've just always wondered...”

Rachel took Quinn's free hand in hers and moved it slowly towards her face, allowing Quinn to take over when they brushed her skin. Quinn's hand moved slowly, methodically over the flesh of Rachel's face, seeming to take in every detail about the girl. A slow smile lit up Quinn's face, and when she finally spoke, it was with great reverence. “God, Rachel. You are so beautiful.”

Rachel shook her head against the compliment. “Quinn...” her voice was full of a reprimand.

“Rachel, please tell me you know how gorgeous you are.” Quinn pleaded.

Rachel's temper flared, how could someone like Quinn call her beautiful? It was just mean to lie. “Have you seen yourself?” She snapped, and then closed her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

To her amazement, Quinn chuckled. “No. My friends tell me I'm okay though, I'm not hideous or anything.”

Rachel gasped. “God, Quinn...” she echoed the other girl's words. “Okay? You may be the most beautiful woman I've ever met.”

“Then that makes two of us.” Quinn answered, a flush of courage filling her chest.

Rachel stared at Quinn, her head slowly shaking as she allowed her thoughts to race. “Do you really think I'm beautiful?” She whispered, moving closer to Quinn on instinct.

“Rachel, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met.” Quinn whispered in response, feeling Rachel's body heat as she drew closer. She reached out a hand again, slowly tracing the line of Rachel's face, drawing her hand down her cheek and over her jawline. Her thumb lightly traced the outline of Rachel's lower lip. Quinn can't help but lean in, her lips closing the gap between them, as Rachel watches, dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. Her feet are unwilling to move. When Quinn is mere millimeters from closing her lips over Rachel's, she stops. “Stop me before I do something wrong.” She murmurs, before closing the distance and pushing their lips together in a lock that makes them both moan from the deep place inside of them that wants everything.

Their lips together is a kind of revelation, all soft warmth and goodness and something to believe in, and neither one of them can move away. The moment their kiss naturally ends, lips slowly trail away, Rachel is leaning back in, because her mind is screaming yes, yes, and needs more of Quinn, more of the woman she's denied herself. Her luck has never been so good as to actually get the girl, and yet here she is, and it's so damn delicious she doesn't ever want to stop.

Quinn's hands both reach to cup Rachel's face, trailing over the soft skin of her cheeks, pliable under her hands. They trace her eyebrows, the ridges of her face, the line of her nose, the dips of her eyes. Her right moves back through luscious hair, each strand fine silk, trailing her fingers through it and finally resting on the back of Rachel's neck, which she uses to move the other woman closer. They are chest to chest, breasts rubbing deliciously, Quinn's bare against the cotton of Rachel's t-shirt, her erect nipples shooting sparks of pleasure as they moved to and fro. Her left hand shimmies down Rachel's side, grazing the side of a perfect handful of breast, skinning down her beautiful, trim stomach, and resting on her hip. A low moan leaves her throat as she realizes again that Rachel is beautiful, quite possibly designed by some form of Goddess or God to be perfectly formed for Quinn's hands.

Rachel's lips slowly disconnect from Quinn's, but she allows Quinn's hands to continue to wander, her own brown eyes closed as she enjoys the touch. She can feel Quinn's pleasure at her form, and beneath the scrutiny she's inflamed and alive and wanting. Her eyes slowly open to the look of joy on Quinn's face, and she knows in this moment that she loves the woman before her. She loves her and there's no turning back. She moves her hands to Quinn's side, slowly tracing down the sides of Quinn's form, like Quinn before her, and as they scoot down to the woman's hips, she remembers the appendage she had seen earlier. A split second decision leads to her tugging on the blanket.

As the blanket starts to pull from her lap, Quinn instantly startles from her revelry. “Rachel, please.” She pleads, immediately grabbing for the blanket and pulling it back over her impossibly hard, impossibly aching dick. “Don't.” She whispers, tears forming immediately in her eyes.

“What is it, Quinn?” Rachel asks gently, immediately understanding that Quinn is incredibly uncomfortable. Realization begins to dawn over the girl as she watches Quinn revert to the girl she was the first time she ever walked into Rachel's room: petrified, waiting for the shoe to drop. Her eyes trail over the blanket, and now the rather obvious outline of something beneath it. A small smile starts to bloom on her face as she now knows the truth of Quinn, and god, she's just unbelievably beautiful, and Rachel is positive that her dick will be too. Leaning forward, grazing Quinn's ear with her lips, Rachel whispers, “do you have something for me?” She begins placing kisses down the length of Quinn's neck.

Quinn shifts uncomfortably, adjusting the blanket in her lap. “I...” She starts, but stops, unable to concentrate with Rachel's lips on her like that. She feels Rachel broad swipe her tongue back up the length of her neck and she groans, imagining that mouth on her cock, and she begins to stop caring. Rachel seems to know what's going on, if the shift in energy in the room is anything to go by, and Quinn wants this. She needs this so, so much.

Rachel can feel Quinn's hesitation, and takes pity on her. “It's okay, Quinn. I want to see you. Show me.” She whispers again in her ear before pulling away and dropping a hand over Quinn's. Together, they slowly pull the blanket away, Quinn biting her lip as the soft material pulls across the very sensitive head of her dick. She stifles a moan, which causes Rachel to smile before Quinn sits naked before her. There's nothing for a moment, and Quinn reaches a hand forward and runs it over Rachel's face. Her lips are parted slightly, in a kind of surprise, her eyes open wide and unblinking, and even though Quinn can “see” her, she can't tell what she's thinking. She starts to pull the blanket back over her lap, but Rachel's hand stops her. “Don't.” Rachel murmurs at her, still looking. “You are so fucking beautiful, Quinn. All of you.”

Quinn is certainly surprised to hear Rachel curse, but she's more surprised to feel a delicate hand wrap around her dick and pump it slowly, once, twice, and again. A sound leaves her throat, she's being touched for the first time after all, and her hips buck against Rachel's hand. She flushes a deep, dark red, which blooms from her chest and runs all the way up her face. “Rach?”

“Mmmm...?” Is all the response Rachel manages, a low humming sound as she watches Quinn's beautiful seven inch dick strain in her hand. The vein running the length of her throbbing in time with Quinn's impossibly fast heart beat.

“I...” Quinn starts and stops, getting Rachel's attention on her face. “No one's ever... I've never...” She winces in embarassment, moving her face away from Rachel.

“Quinn, sweetie, is this your first time?” Rachel asks gently, and Quinn can feel her getting closer. Hesitantly, she nods. “Oh, honey.” Rachel says, her voice flush with something Quinn can't place. Rachel's lips are soon on hers again, and her hand is making slow, lazy pumps of her cock in a way that makes Quinn want to explode. There's a pause. “Are you sure? After all, Quinn, losing your virginity is an important time in your life, and you should be doing it with someone special to you. I want you to have that. I can stop, if you want.”

Quinn finds Rachel's lips with her hand and then her mouth, her tongue snaking between Rachel's lips for the first time. The meeting of them both causes mutual moans. They kiss for minutes, though it begins to feel like hours, and it's slow, sensual torture for them both before they separate. Rachel takes a deep, hard breath. “Well, if you're going to reject me now, Quinn, that would be cruel.” Quinn feels her lips against her ear, and Rachel's words are breathy against it. “I'm so wet.”

“Fuck, Rach.” Quinn murmurs. “Can I?”

“Yes, sweetie, we can do anything you want. Why don't you lie back on the table?” Rachel asks. Quinn quickly moves to comply, settling back down on the table, and for the first time Rachel's eyes travel Quinn's naked form unabashedly. Her gorgeous, model perfect face, her flowing blond hair that is billowed out behind her head on the table, her perky breasts, nipples pink and pretty, her abs that Rachel could wash clothes on, but instead wants to run her tongue over, and finally her straining seven inch womanhood, veiny and blushing and pink. “You are so beautiful Quinn. I want you so badly. Do you want me?”

“God, so much, Rach. Please, I need to feel you.” Quinn's words rush out without thought.

“Where do you want me Quinn?” Rachel asks teasingly, her hands trailing up the insides of Quinn's thighs, scratching her nails ever so gently over Quinn's testicles, before pushing up the length of her hips, spreading her fingers wide over Quinn's abs. Her mouth hovers not terribly far from the head of Quinn's dick, her warm breath blowing over it as she waits, slowly beginning to remove her clothing to make this easier.

“Everywhere.” Quinn groans out again, already a bundle of nerves and every new sensation forcing her body into a live wire state. Every move Rachel makes pushes Quinn closer and closer to something she's never felt before. “God, Rach, you're so beautiful. I want you so much. Do whatever you want with me. Please. I need it.”

“Relax, Quinn. You're going to have me. You can have whatever you want from me. I want you, too, baby, so much. I want to give you what you need. Do you want my mouth on you? Do you want to slide your dick into my throat?” Rachel asked, moving to nip Quinn's ear with her teeth, placing small kisses along her jawline. Quinn didn't speak, couldn't really. Her hips began thrusting into the air, wanting something, anything to happen, because she needed Rachel. She needed to take her, and she needed it now. Rachel smiled. “It's okay, baby. I understand. You just need me to do something.” Quinn nodded frantically, but began to relax as she felt Rachel climb on top of her, on top of the table. When Rachel's bare skin met hers, Quinn's hips shot off the table. “Shhh... it's okay baby. I promise, I'm going to give you what you need.”

Rachel dropped her hips, rubbing her center over Quinn's abs, her molten core spreading her arousal over the tight muscles and letting out a moan. Quinn's hands flew instinctively to the woman's hips, helping her rock back and forth. “You're so beautiful, Rachel. You feel so good. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you.” Quinn began to spout out the words in her mind without thought.

“Tell me more, baby.” Rachel ground out, still pushing her hips back and forth and painting Quinn's abs.

“I think about you every day. Ever since the first time you touched me, you're all I think about. I wake up in the morning smelling jasmine and sandalwood, and I'm already so hard. I can't get out of bed without masturbating and thinking about you. I daydream about that it would be like to be yours. I think about waking up to your smell, and your hair tickling my skin, and your bare ass cradling my dick.” Rachel let out a long moan, slowly dragging herself down Quinn's torso, for the first time, allowing Quinn's penis to rest against her lips. Quinn's hips thrust, covering her cock in Rachel, and they both moaned again.

“Keep talking, baby. I want to hear you talk to me.” Rachel thrust her hips in short, quick bursts, trapping little Quinn between her thighs and her want. Her wet was spilling over and as Quinn kept talking she felt more and more flood. “I'm so wet for you, baby, this is going to feel so good.”

“I think about making you dinner and listening to you read to me. I think about blindfolding you and feeding you foods and letting your senses begin to feel a fraction of what I feel when I'm around you.” It was getting harder and harder to talk as the sensations were getting better and better. Quinn could feel Rachel getting wetter, could feel it on her sensitive skin. When Rachel leaned forward and scraped a nipple with her teeth before sucking it deep into her mouth, Quinn nearly came right there. When she pulled away and linked their hands together, pushing a kiss into Quinn's lips, Quinn's heart contracted in her chest and she knew she loved Rachel.

“Are you ready, Quinn?” Rachel asked, keeping one of Quinn's hands in hers, and using the other to gently line up Quinn's dick with her entrance.

“Please.”

“I want this so much, Quinn. You are so beautiful.” And with those words, Rachel impaled herself on Quinn's beautiful dick. Quinn heard an orchestra begin, a swelling of instruments to a frenzy, and then children's laughter. She smelled sunshine and green grass and felt silk envelop her entire body, and all at once, she tasted every favorite food she had: bacon and chocolate cake and lasagna. Together, they took a long deep breath.

“My God, Quinn, you feel perfect inside of me.” Rachel moaned out, slowly beginning a rocking of her hips. Her free hand found Quinn's again, and she held both interlocked as she slowly pulled her body off of Quinn until just the tip hovered inside of her. She bit her lip in concentration. “More?” She asked gently.

“Yes, Rachel, please, Rachel.” Quinn chanted, feeling so connected to the beautiful woman on top of her, feeling her through their connected hands.

Rachel rutted her hips down and filled herself with Quinn again, giving off another long moan as Quinn rubbed deliciously against all of her spots. Her eyes rolled back, and she allowed herself to begin to set a rough pace of up and down. As she slid, her skin dragged just so, and her clit rubbed the length of Quinn as it hit her g-spot over and over. “Fuck, Quinn, you are so good. I'm going to cum all over you.”

“God, yes, Rachel, please. I'm so close already.” Quinn whispered desperately. Feeling herself straining, her stomach tightening in a way she'd never experienced, her cock flushing, the blood rushing from her head and her balls squeezing up.

“It's okay, baby, just let go if you need to.” Rachel responded, now desperately rutting her hips back and forth, down on Quinn, their hips meeting over and over in a methodical dance, Rachel's walls starting to tighten around the gloriously soft skin of Quinn's cock. “Fuck baby, please let go. I want to feel you explode inside of me.” Feeling Quinn would push her over the edge, she knew.

Quinn couldn't hold on anymore. Her dick erupted inside of Rachel, spewing forth her seed, painting the inside of Rachel white with her cum. She moaned, gurgling somewhere low in her throat as her body turned to mush. Rachel knew herself well. The moment Quinn began to cum inside of her, she lost control as well, a gush of fluids releasing, her walls contracting and tightening, and a glorious feeling of control loosening throughout her entire body until she slumped limply on top of Quinn, Quinn's dick still trapped inside of her but softening with each moment that passed.

Quinn slung her arms around the girl draped over her, hugging her tightly to her body, as they both quietly let their breathing slow. She smiled into the open air, letting a small gasp of disapproval as Rachel shifted, letting Quinn fall out of her gently, and the smaller girl worked her away up Quinn's naked body. Rachel rested her head against Quinn's shoulder, and neither spoke as they laid together. Quinn's eyes had begun to drift closed when she heard sniffling against her shoulders and felt drops of water that she recognized as tears hit her shoulders. She felt her hands around until she cupped Rachel's face. “What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?” She asked, feeling small but wanting so much to comfort.

Rachel for her part smiled through her tears, feeling stupid. “I'm fine, Quinn. I apologize for disturbing you. You seemed very peaceful.”

Quinn shook her head. “You're crying.”

“I'm sorry. It's rather silly of me, actually. I just...” Rachel trailed off, dropping her face back into the soft skin of Quinn's chest, her nose rubbing the line of Quinn's collarbone.

“What is it, Rach?” Quinn asked, aware of their nudity but relaxed with the other woman in her arms.

“Would you believe that no one has ever made me feel so good? You made me feel beautiful, Quinn. No one has ever done that for me before.” Rachel's voice was soft and hesitant in the stillness.

Quinn felt a surge of anger flush through her chest. “I can't believe that. You are so, so beautiful Rach. How could anyone not tell you that? Or show you that? God, I want to make you feel beautiful every day.”

Quinn felt Rachel tug her hand towards her face, and she felt Rachel's blinding smile. She felt herself smile sheepishly in return. “Really? You want to do that for me?” Rachel voice was filled with a kind of wonder.

“Haven't you been listening to me?” Quinn asked gently. “All I want is you.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Rachel whispered against the shell of Quinn's ear before moving forward to capture her lips and not let go.


End file.
